


Connections

by ImperfectOrphanage



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectOrphanage/pseuds/ImperfectOrphanage
Summary: Joshua had lost touch with his city.





	1. Chapter 1

“He’s out there again.”

Joshua looked up from his paperwork to blink at Sanae. “Who?”

“Phones. He’s outside the River playin’ a guitar.”

“Of course,” Joshua flipped through the pages, sorting them on a false table of energy, “Thursdays are for drawing portraits. Saturdays are for singing. Mondays are homework, and he still sits there. Wednesdays are the days he hands out flowers and poems. Today is Tuesday.”

Sanae sat down on a chair that wasn’t there. He spread his rainbow wings out and crossed one leg over the other as he adjusted his angelic gown. “Yeah. Can’t say he ain’t determined.”

“Irritating,” the Composer said, shifting in the throne. His full form was out and he felt just slightly uncomfortable due to his size. Large, white wings and a halo of light surrounded his silvery body, and it felt wonderful to not be tucked into a human fifteen year old. “He is irritating, Sanae.”

“I could get rid of ‘im.”

“No,” he sighed, signing off on a paper with his finger. “Have you asked him what he wants?”

The barista waved his hand and a cup of coffee appeared. He took a sip and shook his head, long hair billowing around his shoulders. “Nope.”

“Don’t expect me to.”

“Heh. I think it’s you he wants either way. Maybe,” another sip, “he’s tryin’ ta impress ya.”

Joshua looked up from the paperwork to narrow his gaze at Sanae. “I highly doubt it.”

“You did a lot for Shibuya an’ for ‘im. He might wanna repay it.”

Rolling his eyes, Joshua kept sorting papers and reading paragraphs in Enocian. “What, is he going to take me out on the town and woo me with his social skills?”

“Ha.”

“Either way, Sanae,” the Composer snapped his fingers and a stack of papers fluttered into a feather before zipping through the air, “you need to sign these.”

“I did mine already,” the Producer argued. “I swear.”

“Yes, you do. Quite frequently.” Joshua handed a stack of papers to him. “Sign these and send them on before I decide to sent _you_ back.”

“Fine fine,” Sanae said, “sheesh. Gimme the papers.”

The thought that Neku had been coming for weeks still sat in the back of Joshua’s mind. It twirled and whirled around with question. Why did he come? Was it for revenge or praise? Did he want to see the man who had caused him such suffering? What if they were to meet? Joshua hadn’t been human in over thirteen years and things had certainly changed.

“Yer thinkin’.”

Joshua sat up. “Sanae Hanekoma, I have news for you. The main reason a living being has a brain is for thought and contemplation.”

“Heh, yeah. But they ain’t made for focus on one little Shibuya citizen.”

“Fuck you,” he said. “I’m going for a walk.”

“Of course you are.”

“I am _not_ going to see Neku.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“I mean it.”

“Sure you do.”

Joshua wanted to punch him in the face, but it would be bad form to do so. He left the throne room and floated through the River to stand invisibly next to Neku. It wasn’t a lie. He hadn’t come to see Neku. He’d come to watch him. It was completely different.

“OH!” Neku bounced on his heels as he played. “We are gods among men in the city tonight, and the city is heaven sent. We are made to grow and to learn and go, and make the world better ahead.”

 _Terrible._ Joshua thought. Not only was Neku’s voice much like a dog howling in pain, but his lyrics and the music were from different genres. However, as Joshua stood there, he saw people laugh and drop coins into a bucket labeled for charity.

The song changed. Neku adjusted his fingers and exhaled. “Everything is beautiful today…it brings a certain calm to our hearts…everything is beautiful today…even though we are apart. I want to see you…I want to hear your voice…I didn’t know what I had…when I had you by my side, I had nothing to hide, and I want to see your face once more.”

Joshua’s aura shivered. _Was he…?_

“Would you compose my life like a symphony? Would you compose my life like a song? Would you bend me and break me and make me…the image of me in your heart? I want to see you…I want to hear your voice…I didn’t know what I had…when I had you by my side, I had nothing to hide, and I want to see your face once more.”

_Neku…_

The song continued, repeated, and Neku coughed as his voice began to fade with the sunset. Kneeling down he put his guitar away, collected the money, and stuffed the bucket and the cash in his shoulder bag. He nudged the instrument and bag over his arm and began to walk away from the River with a song in his heart and a gentle smile.

Joshua followed. He wasn’t sure why he did but he followed Neku until the boy ended up at Sunshine for a late night meal. The Composer watched as Neku devoured a hamburger and fries, and he watched as Neku wandered back outside with a straw at his lips.

No. It would be stupid to interact with him.

The music of Shibuya surrounded Joshua and he floated ethereally through it to return home to the Pad where he found Sanae had left his paperwork. Joshua shrugged and settled down on the couch to watch a bit of UGNetworkNews. There wasn’t much going on in any of the main regions. It was boring at first, and droning second, and soon Joshua relaxed back on the sofa with his eyes half-closed.

Composers didn’t need to sleep, but there were times Joshua wish he did.

“You have UG-email.”

Joshua’s eyes flew open at the sudden interruption. He picked his phone up and clicked on the email application to see the headline.

_Message from: Sanae.Hanekoma@Shibuya.UGG.net_

_Subject: Phones_

_Body:_

_Got a message from Phones today. He left a post-it on the back door._

_[Image Attached: IMG_0023]_

The image was of a yellow square with one corner bent up.

_Josh,_

_Hey, do you like ice cream? I thought we might grab some._

_Text me @ [number]_

Ice cream?

Well, he _did_ have an affinity for some sweet things.

His email dinged and he saw the next message was an inquiry from Sanae on how he should respond in the case Neku showed up again. Joshua did not reply. He turned the phone to night-mode and set it down on the arm of the couch.

Neku would keep coming, wouldn’t he?

Perhaps it was time to be human again.

\---

Outside of the River, on Wednesday, Joshua watched Neku hand out tiny silk roses with upbeat poetry and advertisements on the stems. Neku had a website he shared with the others. He took commissioned artwork, Shiki and Eri had outfits and patterns available, Beat offered services for skateboard maintenance and repair as well as lessons, and Rhyme was the web designer.

Despite the loss of her Entrance Fee, she was a happy girl with hopes for the future. Rhyme was intelligent and loved computers, and she had several books on programming and web design.

“Thank you!” Neku called to a pair of girls. “Remember, the rose gives you a ten percent discount!”

Joshua could see Neku’s energy. It glowed a fine purple and radiated with white light. Every smile, every word the boy shared and it only grew brighter until it affected the area and the people within. Couples who had been arguing walked past and instantly began to apologize for their behavior. Girls and boy with insecurities realized they could do things they’d never thought to try. Tourists and citizens alike were a flush with Neku’s positive energy and a strange thought entered Joshua’s mind.

What if he touched it?

Would the Composer-and the city-be affected?

He wanted to reach out. His fingers curled and he stretched his arm toward Neku. The tips of his fingers brushed against the white hot light and he flinched away.

It didn’t hurt. It burned, but it wasn’t painful.

Joshua stared at his hand. He spread the fingers and flexed his wrist.

“Thank you!” Neku said to a couple walking past. “Don’t forget you’re appreciated!”

Again, Joshua moved his hand toward Neku. His fingers slid through the energy of the boy and he recoiled the second he saw his silvery form turn human.

His fingers were slender. His nails were pink.

Joshua shook them and the humanity faded away.

 _Not good._ He thought. _If the High Council catches wind of this…_

The sun began to set. Neku packed up everything except for one silk rose in a delicate yellow. Kneeling at the entrance he set it down and whispered. “Thanks, Josh.”

He walked away, whistling one of his songs. It was the one Joshua had heard the day before that had struck his heart.

The Composer felt a pain in his chest and he held his hand out to pull the rose into it.

No. It wouldn’t do a bit of good to hold onto the past. To keep hovering in Neku’s life.

Neku needed to move on. Joshua needed to walk away.

But…he couldn’t.

“Neku,” he whispered over the rose, “oh, Neku. What am I to do with you?”


	2. Chapter 2

Sundays was the one day Neku didn’t hang outside of the River. It was quiet and the people wandering about were still bright and affected by his energy. Joshua watched as they milled around, talking and going about day to day things. He should have been working. He should have been fixing the damage done to the UG during the Long Game. There were still Taboo Noise to Erase and Players to put back together from a recent recovery round.

He couldn’t focus on his work. The more he tried, the more he saw the smiling face of his once proxy standing at the River’s edge. Joshua blew a breath upward to toss his hair from his eyes. Shibuya was warm and sunny, and the heat was just this side of unbearable. He hated sweating and physical exertion. Joshua looked up to the sky and closed his eyes as a particularly fat drop of water slid down the side of his face and down into his shirt.

It was too hot.

Holding his hands out, he attempted to call for rain, but there weren’t enough clouds or moisture in the sky to force a rogue shower. He huffed and dropped his arms.

Ice cream sounded good about now. Yes, he could go for a thick swirl of chocolate and vanilla with a bit of sprinkles and a round, fat cherry sitting on top as the confection nestled into a waffle. The image made him shiver and he waved his hand to move into the RG. Instead of his usual lavender shirt and track pants he decided to go casual and wear a pair of far too short shorts. They were pink with a yellow edge, and the shirt he wore was one of Natural Puppy’s cute midriffs with straps. He was far too pale for it not to look strange, and so he tweaked his physical appearance to that of a slightly tanned youth with a bit of a curve to his body.

The sun beat down on him as he wandered down the sidewalk, sandals clapping with each footstep. Shibuya was beautiful on days when the sun burned hot, and the people were out and about enjoying the day with shopping trips and walks in the park. Joshua found his feet taking him to a vendor selling sno-cones and he chose a pickled plum flavor. It would keep him cool as he went in search of Neku.

Down the city streets and into the shadowy corridors between buildings Joshua walked, tongue dipping in and out of the sno-cone as he hummed one of Neku’s songs. He watched people live and breathe beside him and he felt a certain kinship to the living.

Though…being Composer…and being one who could see things they could not…certainly put a damper on his mood. Even when alive it was like standing in a crowd of monsters and aliens. He was far too different to feel completely connected.

Joshua checked his phone, and selected a tracking application. He typed in Neku’s name with one finger and waited for the familiar beep to show where he was.

Oh. He wasn’t far at all.

Pocketing his phone, he continued walking until the sno-cone was gone and he dropped the paper cup into the trash. If the application was correct, Neku was near Molco, standing quite still. Joshua turned the corner and saw the familiar shock of red hair pulled back into a half-ponytail. He watched as Neku talked animatedly about a project with Rhyme, and the little girl was laughing at Neku’s apparent hyperactivity.

Neku happened to look to the side just as Joshua entered the light. He paused, expression changing into surprise and confusion. It was almost as if he thought he was hallucinating.

Instead of leaving him to wonder, Joshua closed the distance between them.

“Howdy.”

Rhyme tilted her head. “Hello, big brother, what are you doing here?”

“Big brother?” Joshua blinked. “I am not-“

“Shit, Josh. You put her back together. Let the girl call you whatever she wants,” Neku said, clapping a hand on Joshua’s shoulder. “You look good.”

Neku talked to Joshua as if they had been life long friends temporarily separated. He instantly fell back into explaining his project, and he gave short glances at Joshua as if to make sure he stayed.

It wouldn’t have done any good to leave. Joshua slid a hand into his back pocket and attempted to stay in the conversation as a silent participant.

“What do you think?” Neku asked, holding up a ring of colorful swatches. “I think blue but they want something with a bit more kick. Maybe red and gold…but that’s too close to Wild Boar’s current theme. Maybe I could use something on the other end like green or orange. Ew, no. I hate orange.”

Joshua stared at the colors. “I’ve always had a fondness for pink.”

“Pink…” He flipped through the colors. “Hm…too much like NP…too much like…huh…maybe…”

“Big brother,” Rhyme tugged on Joshua’s sleeve, “are you okay? You look dizzy.”

“The sun is a bit hot. I’ll be quite alright.”

Neku instantly fell into concern. He waved them over to a bench tucked away under an awning and he made Joshua sit down first. “I forgot you’re not very sturdy. Sorry.”

Apologizing? Sharing likes and dislikes? Where was the boy he’d shot in the face?

“Okay. I think I’m going to use a little yellow…and a touch of magenta.”

“If you don’t mind,” Joshua crossed his legs, “what are you working on?”

“Oh, it’s a project for a new clothing store. They’re currently calling themselves Sassy, but I don’t think that’ll stick for the opening. I’ve been hired to come up with a campaign and a window display.”

Joshua reached out and Neku handed over a series of papers and the color swatches. He flipped through the papers of concept art and designs, and he hummed enthusiastically. “These are wonderful.”

“Thanks,” Neku said, beaming. He sat down next to Rhyme putting her between the two of them. “Maybe you could help me with some of the work. I don’t have a good eye for feminine things.”

“And I do?”

“Josh, you’re wearing booty shorts.”

He looked down. “Oh, right. Of course I would be honored to work with you.”

“Sweet. What about ice cream? My offer still stands. There’s a shop near AMX with custard and frozen yogurt, and they have frozen cakes and cookies. It’s good.”

How had Joshua not heard of this? Was he losing touch with his city?

“I love the froyo,” Rhyme said. “It’s got fruit in it.”

Joshua attempted to act natural, and he shrugged one shoulder. “Whatever you desire. However, I am paying for it. I know exactly how much a starving artist makes.”

“I’m not starving,” Neku laughed. “Didn’t Mr. H tell you? I’m a mid-level barista. I work in the evenings, Fridays, and every other Sunday when it’s busy. It’s not much but it helps. On the side I have commissions from the website and of course, I’m still in school.”

Well now. What an interesting development.

Neku grinned as he took Rhyme by the hand and began walking toward the ice cream shop. Pausing, he turned to wait for Joshua. “You coming?”

He hopped to his feet and hurried to Neku’s side, hands still holding the papers and colors. “Of course, Neku, dear. May I ask, what brought about this drastic change in you?”

“You have to ask?”

“Yes.”

“You, stupid,” he replied, looking up at the sky. “What you did changed all of us. Rhyme and I…we remember more than the others. It’s like…you touched us deeper than Shiki and Beat. I know it sounds stupid but I can feel you in me. I can feel the world in me. When the Game was over…I got in bed and slept for two whole days. I woke up, felt refreshed, and realized there was so much more I could be doing with my life and my spare time. So…I did.”

Joshua was well aware of the change he’d wrought, but he hadn’t thought it to be far reaching. “Thank you. But you are still angry with me, aren’t you?”

“I was,” he said, smiling at Rhyme, “we all were.”

Rhyme skipped a bit, hopping from one foot to the other. “I wasn’t too angry. You brought me back when I really shouldn’t have been. Thanks, big brother.”

“But I took your dreams and hopes.”

“No, I lost those.” Rhyme let go of Neku’s hand. She appeared to be playing hopscotch without the pattern scribbled down. “You didn’t take them. I put them up. But! It’s okay. I have a lot more dreams where those came from.”

He felt a pang of regret. “Still.”

“There it is,” Neku said, changing the subject, “Big Bunny Buster’s Ice Cream. Or like they call it around Shibuya, Triple B.”

The storefront was designed like a 1950s American soda shop with bright colors and a large awning striped in red and white. The windows showed people at tall tables and stools eating ice cream or drinking soda with ice cream floating in it. There were a few booths in the back and a large bar behind which a man in 1950s attire served the customers. It was like stepping back in time the second they entered.

A jukebox in the corner was playing old tunes from Japan and America. Two boys were next to it choosing songs and playfully arguing. Joshua walked past the bar and noticed at least thirty flavors of ice cream and sherbet, and he placed a hand to the glass as he looked upon it.

“Welcome! What’s your pleasure?”

Joshua couldn’t decide. “Do you have chocolate and vanilla swirl in a waffle?”

The shopkeeper grinned. “Sure do! Neku, you want the usual?”

“Yep. Extra cream,” he said, pointing to a booth for Rhyme to sit down. She was a bit short and had to sit up on her legs. “Don’t forget the dollop of chocolate for Rhyme.”

“Of course not! I couldn’t forget the little lady. By the way,” the shopkeeper nodded toward Joshua, “who’s the guy? You a friend of Neku’s?”

“Yes. You could say we are. What a wonderful establishment you have here. How long have you been open? I don’t remember seeing an advertisement for it.”

“Uh, about two months.”

Two months? Joshua should have known. Why hadn’t he been aware of it?

Neku dragged Joshua to the booth to sit and they waited for their order to come out. He handed the shopkeeper a couple bills and Joshua narrowed his eyes.

“I was supposed to pay.”

“It’s my treat. I invited you. Shut up.”

Rhyme giggled. She slid a bright red spoon into the ice cream sundae. “It’s cute when you argue.”

The Composer felt heat rise to his cheeks and he blubbered out something about how it wasn’t at all cute and they weren’t arguing. He instantly turned his attention to the frozen yogurt and he licked up the side with the tip of his tongue. It was sweet and cold, and Joshua’s eyes went wide with pleasure.

“How delicious!”

“Do Composers not eat or something?” Neku was sipping on a float made with mint chip ice cream in root beer. “You ate when we were in Game.”

“We eat, we just don’t need to. A lot of times I forget to when I’m busy. But I do enjoy a nice meal every now and again. However, sweets and ice cream aren’t on the top of my list.”

Neku said nothing. He had a strange expression of peace on his face as he played with his straw.

It was slightly unnerving, but Joshua ignored it as he ate up the treat and wiped his sticky hands and mouth on a napkin. He licked at his fingers and fought to get the sticky texture off, but it was no use and he excused himself to go to the bathroom and wash.

The mess came off with a little soap and water, and he scrubbed his hands well. Above him was the mirror on the wall and he stared at his face. What was he getting into? Composers were not supposed to befriend ex-Players, and ex-Players were not supposed to remember him. He had made sure to rewrite their memories but for some reason it hadn’t taken in Neku or Rhyme.

Was it because he had regretted his actions? In a brief second of rewriting their memories, did he fail because he did not want to succeed? Had he become completely out of touch with his city to the point that Neku knew more of it than he did?

What on Earth, or more directly, Shibuya was going on?

He shook his hands and dried them on a paper towel before wiping his mouth clean. Tossing the paper into the waste bin he left the bathroom to rejoin his companions. Neku was laughing about something and Rhyme had a silly expression on her face.

“Did I miss anything?” Joshua asked, sitting down and leaning on his hands. “Surely you aren’t talking about me?”

“Nah,” Neku said, patting Joshua on the back. “We were talking about Beat’s latest injury. He tried to jump off the Udagawa wall and he landed on his arm. It didn’t break-he’s built like a truck-but he actually started to cry because it hurt. The big rhino was sobbing. I mean, it’s okay to cry and all, but Beat? He usually just punches away the pain.”

Rhyme sighed. “Yeah. The last time he did something like that, he smashed his hand into the wall of the school and managed to crack in. He had to pay for repairs.”

“He’s awfully violent,” Joshua mused.

“Oh, no,” she said, “he just has anger issues. He wouldn’t hurt a fly. Beat started volunteering at the animal shelter. He walks dogs, feeds kittens, and holds babies in his shirt to keep them warm if they don’t have a mother. It’s sweet. The only time he punches things is when he thinks he’s supposed to.”

“Why would someone need to punch a wall?”

Neku snorted. “To look tough.”

“Oh. I suppose it’s better than attempting to Erase an entire city.”

The other two stared at Joshua.

Neku laughed first. “Did you just make a joke?”

“I have been known to have humor.”

“Yeah, but,” Neku’s smile was infectious, “it’s usually at the expense of others.”

“Suppose I have changed as you have. Perhaps I have become soft.”

He expected Neku to tease him. He didn’t.

“Hey, what about a movie? We should go out next week and see the new blockbuster. I hear it’s supposed to break box office records.”

“I’m not old enough,” Rhyme said matter-of-factly. “Besides. I don’t like violent movies.”

“It’s just explosions and fist fights. Nothing actually believable. I read in a magazine that in one serious scene you could see the boom mic in the corner.”

Joshua stared at Neku as he talked. The energy around the boy was beginning to swell again, and the silvery light brushed against Joshua’s hip. He slid over, but it continued to grow until Joshua’s shoulder tickled with the energy and began to go pale.

“I,” Joshua hopped up, “I forgot I have a meeting with Sanae. I do hope you will forgive me.”

“Sure,” Neku said. “I’ll text you later. Just text me so I can get your number.”

“Yes, of course. I shall.”

He hurried from the shop and down the street to the WildKat Café where he walked directly past Sanae and into the back storeroom. His hand curled into a fist and he punched a box of cups with lids.

It did feel somewhat satisfying.

“Okay,” Sanae was drying dishes, “mind if I ask ya why those cups deserve ta die?”

Joshua shook his hand. “Do you think I make a terrible Composer?”

“What an odd question. Nah. I think you make a terrible person.”

“Funny. Of all people to accuse me of being a horrible person, I wouldn’t expect it from someone who attempted to murder me by proxy.”

“For all honesty, kiddo, you attempted to murder hundreds by proxy.”

“Fair enough,” he said, and walked back to the front of the café to sit. “I had ice cream with Neku.”

“And?”

“It was enjoyable.”

Sanae stared at him. He had his hair long again and it was curled up onto the top of his head with tendrils fluttering down in the back. “How is that a bad thing?”

“It wasn’t.”

“I’m failin’ to see a problem.”

“It was enjoyable. The entire meeting was enjoyable and I feel less like a Composer when I’m around Neku. Not to mention, Rhyme was with us and she remembers everything.”

“Well, that’s more of a problem than having friends.”

“Composers do not need friends.”

Sanae narrowed his eyes. “Fucking idiot. Of course they need friends. How the hell are ya gonna stay up on the trends if y’don’t get into the city every now and again?”

“Magazines,” Joshua said, putting his chin on the counter as he slumped in his seat. “Or perhaps a little television. There is always the internet. I run a successful Tumblr blog.”

“Y’know, kiddo, I hate ta say it, but you’ve become a hermit. It’s one reason ya thought tha city was a piece of shit. Granted, you were partially right, but you’d become out of touch. Not her people.”

“I am the one with the problem?” He lay his right cheek against the cool countertop. “Sanae, tell me what I’m supposed to do.”

“I’m just yer Producer. I don’t order you around.”

“Tell me as a friend.”

“We’re friends now? I thought Composers didn’t need friends.”

Joshua closed his eyes. “Stop being a prick and tell me what to do.”

“Hm, first off, presents are always nice.”

He sat up and stared at Sanae incredulously. “Presents?”

“Buy Phones something nice. Do the same for Rhyme. If it wasn’t meant fer ‘em to remember ya, the High Council’d clear that up quick.”

True. Joshua hadn’t thought about how much the HC was for rules. The only reason Joshua had been able to do what he did was because the HC wanted to see how it would play out. Was this some sort of entertainment for them? Allow the Composer of Shibuya, the unsettled, somewhat mad boy to have friends just because it might turn out? Or not turn out?

“Fuck my life.”

“Josh, yer makin’ mountains from mole hills.”

“There aren’t any moles in Shibuya. Oh, well, there are shrews.”

“Yeah,” Sanae grunted, “I’m lookin’ at one.”

Joshua shot him a look of pure murder.

“Ooh, I’m scared.”

“Fine. I’ll leave you to your terrible coffee and over priced goods.” Joshua slid from the stool and left the café to reenter the world. He felt a couple raindrops on his skin and he delighted in the cool rain falling down upon his city.

A present, hm?


	3. Chapter 3

It was five in the morning and Joshua Kiryu was about to die.

Neku was exhausted but the Composer had insisted he get up and go with him.

“Don’t worry about clothes,” he said, “you won’t be seen.”

Unnerving wasn’t exactly the word Neku would have used to describe the moment, but it was fucking close. He rose from the bed like a zombie, grumbling about coffee, and Joshua touched his chest with a soft flick of the fingers. In an instant, they were atop ten-four, and Neku scrambled back from the very edge of the roof. It was still dark, but there was a bit of color in the sky behind the buildings.

“What the hell, Josh.”

“I brought coffee,” he said, handing Neku a double tall latte with extra foam. “Sanae said the best way I could thank you for being who you are is to give you a present. There is nothing physical I could give you to show the depth of my feeling.”

“You know,” Neku sipped the coffee, “a million dollars wouldn’t be too bad.”

Joshua giggled. He motioned to a table set up near the edge of the roof. It was set with eggs, bacon, and stacks of pancakes. “Come sit.”

“Breakfast in bed is usually, you know, _in_ bed.”

“You’ll like it, I promise.”

Neku shrugged, took a seat at the table in his pink and yellow pajamas, and set the coffee down to pick up a pair of chopsticks. He took a bite of the bacon, somewhat covered in syrup, and smiled. It was pretty damn good and definitely from Mr. H’s café. It had a certain bitter taste but Neku liked it.

He continued to eat as Joshua took small bites of food while watching him. The Composer had a strange, peaceful expression as he chewed, and he smiled when Neku caught him staring.

“So…why the roof?”

“You’ll see,” Joshua said, “just be patient.”

Neku sipped the coffee. “Well, I guess I’ll trust you.”

They continued to eat with a calm silence. The wind fluttered Neku’s hair and clothes, and it smelled of the city with a deep musk of pavement and people. He saw the sky lighting up, and as he watched it he noticed Joshua was counting down silently. The Composer eventually stood, waved Neku to come, and they stood near the edge of the roof.

“Wait for it,” Joshua whispered.

Neku glanced between the sky and Joshua.

Just as he was about to question Joshua’s sanity, he saw it. The sun was peeking over the edge of the tall buildings. It slid between two of them as it cast light against the dark. Neku’s mouth fell open as he watched it rise with a beauty he couldn’t fathom. He’d never seen the sunrise in Shibuya.

“Wow,” he breathed. “It’s…wow.”

Joshua giggled. His hands were tucked in his pockets and he gazed out over the city. “Thank you. Would you like to go out for ice cream again?”

“You know,” Neku turned toward him, “you didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to. I’m not sure how long I can have a relationship with you. The High Council usually frowns on such things, but for some reason they are staying their hand. For as long as I have you by my side, Neku Sakuraba, I’m going to enjoy it.”

Neku returned to looking at the sunrise. “Enjoy the moment, right? We’ll go out for ice cream again. Maybe we could get breakfast on the ground floor tomorrow. Uh, I’m not one for socializing…it’s been tough making myself get out there every day. I didn’t want you to think you’d failed or something.”

“I never fail.”

“Yeah, okay.” Neku laughed. He slapped Joshua on the back. “C’mon, let’s finish breakfast.”

“Are you sure we can be friends?”

“That’s a stupid question,” Neku replied. “You put me through hell. I’m still talking to you. What do you think? Of course we can be friends. I want to be friends.”

“I’m glad. We could go shopping, if you want. Of all the things we did during the Game, I loved going shopping with you. Also, Tin Pin.”

“Cool. But I’ve gotta change first.”

“Stay the same, Neku.”

“I meant my clothes.”

“I know.”

Joshua’s eyes glowed slightly as he turned to Neku. He leaned in, pecked a friendly kiss to Neku’s cheek, and returned to the table to finish breakfast. It wasn’t romantic. Neku knew it wasn’t. It felt like two brothers being affectionate. The kiss burned Neku’s cheek and he smiled stupidly as he joined Joshua.

The day had started fairly decently.

\---

The next time they met up, Neku decided to take Joshua to one of his favorite clothing stores outside of Pegaso. It was thankfully not as expensive, but it still cost a pretty coin. Neku had decided to meet Joshua outside of Lapin Angelique, and he rocked on the balls of his feet as he waited.

Joshua slid into view from between two girls. He waved at Neku and pocketed his cell phone after sending a text message. “Howdy, partner.”

“Hey,” Neku said, waving back. “I thought we could try some things on.”

The Composer’s eyes lit up. “We? Oh, Neku. How wonderful. You want to explore your sexuality? I’m quite happy to be the one to help you. Now, with that hair…we would need to go pastel or a bit soft. Gothic may be a bit too much.”

“Sure thing, boss,” he replied, smiling. “I mean, you’re the expert.”

“I am,” Joshua laughed, “come on. I want to check out their new line.”

Entering the shop, it took Neku a couple seconds to see from having been out in the sun. He surveyed the store and focused his attention on the back corner where Shiki and he had been trying things on while in the Game. Neku had refused, but Shiki didn’t mind.

“Alright. First things first,” Joshua pulled his phone out, “sizing check. Stand still and straight.”

Neku froze. The flash of Joshua’s phone made him flinch.

“It’s a wonderful app. You are…an extra small to medium, depending on the type…you’ve got a good hip size, but the ratio of belly to thigh is a bit off. You need to eat more.”

“Shut up. I eat as much as I can.”

“You’re blessed with a wonderful metabolism,” Joshua said, peering up at the models on the wall. “What would you like to wear? I see a pair of boots on the other side of the shop you _must_ try.”

“Okay. What about…” he flipped through one of the clothing racks, “starting simple. How about this gauzy looking thing with bows?”

“Not your color. However, I do like the idea of showing some skin. Hm.” Joshua tapped a finger to his lips as he wandered the store. “Have you thought about Lapin Soft?”

The recently introduced line of pastel and spring colors was growing in popularity. Neku wasn’t sure, he’d never had his colors done, but Joshua began holding things up to him regardless. He glanced down at a torn pink shirt with a lacy edge, and though he sorta liked it, the pink ran too close to salmon. Joshua continued to hold things up until he had an armful of clothes for the two of them to try.

“Yes, and those boots…and those platforms…” he was telling the salesperson. “Is it alright to try on hair accessories? Oh, you have samples? Wonderful.”

Neku stood at the door of the dressing room, but he felt it was more like the door to a side of himself he’d never actually talked to. He stepped into the small booth and screeched when Joshua came in behind him to lock the door.

“What?”

“You…I’m…I’m going to be naked!”

“Well, yes. So am I.”

His voice left him. He stared at Joshua like a fish at a sushi market.

“Oh, come on. We are both men,” Joshua said. He pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the side before shimmying out of his track pants. Fluffing his hair he reached for one of the shirts, completely ignoring Neku in favor of fashion.

It gave Neku time to take in Joshua’s pale skin as he stripped out of his own clothes. Joshua had a bit of fat on his bottom, but it rounded nicely in the white panties he wore. Joshua’s back was smooth and curved in a bit too much, as if he’d spent too much time as a child leaning his top half back. There were delicate scars on the pale skin from old injuries and fights. One long scar stretched near his kidney, and as he turned, another stretched over the right of his abdomen.

Joshua noticed. He tilted his head. “What?”

“Are you…okay?”

“Hm? Oh, those. I had appendicitis at eight. I was very ill and I had to have a kidney transplant. Nothing special, and certainly nothing that bothers me now. As a Composer, I’m fit as a fiddle.”

“It must have sucked,” Neku said, hand reaching out, but falling before making contact.

Joshua took Neku’s hand by the wrist and placed it on the scar. “I don’t mind.”

He traced the ragged edge and ran his thumb over the rough, ropey texture. “Did it hurt?”

“Getting it out didn’t. It was about to rupture, and the pain was nigh unbearable.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why apologize? You didn’t go back in time and make me ill. Now, put this dress on.”

Neku paused to inhale, as if the breath would clear the thoughts from his mind. He held his arms up and Joshua slid a dark silk and lace dress over his body. It was one of the Gothic dresses that Joshua said he’d probably not pull off, and Joshua was right.

The dress didn’t fall correctly on his frame. It made Neku’s legs look short and his neck too long. Joshua took it off before even attempting to button it, and he clicked his tongue loudly.

“No, no, no. Here is a soft orange cream and white.,” he said, holding out a cute sweatshirt with the mascot M’seur Lapin on the front. The bunny was dancing through a field of fuzzy dandelions.

Neku stared at himself in the mirror. The soft color made his hair less harsh. He ran a hand down the smooth fleece just as Joshua held a pink skirt out in front. The Composer shook his head and replaced it with a white one. It looked much better.

He slid it up his legs and hips, and twirled slightly to see the frilly lace flutter around his feet.

Oh. It felt freeing.

Neku spun in a circle and the skirt billowed out before brushing against his ankles. “I bet this would feel better if I didn’t have a pine tree forest on my legs.”

“It would,” Joshua said, halfway into a long shirt. “I could shave them.”

“Why the hell not,” he replied, shrugging. “I mean, enjoy the moment, expand your horizons and all that stuff must apply to this, too. Worst that can happen is I hate it.”

“My, you are a changed man.”

Neku spun again. “Yeah. I guess. Maybe I should dye my hair.”

“What color?” Joshua asked, adjusting the long sweater he’d tugged on to just above his knees. “Certainly not black or blonde.”

“Maybe…blue and purple. Or I could get frosted tips. Or,” he leaned closer to his reflection, “I could tone the orange down with a brown wash. I don’t think I could bleach it.”

“You’d look like a cream sickle, and you’d probably lose some of the hair if you don’t do it right.”

Neku nodded. He twisted one of the sharp points and frowned. “Haircut.”

“No,” Joshua said, “you’d look silly. Grow it out a bit.”

“Trim?”

“Indeed.”

“Cool.”

“Since when, Neku, dear, do we talk in single word statements?”

“Since we began to understand each other,” he said.

Wait. Er. Back that up.

“I mean, since…er…”

Joshua kissed him on the cheek. “What do you think? It’s part of the Ragged Faery line.”

Instead of arguing about what he’d meant, Neku focused on the long pink sweater with gentle rips near the hip and over a shoulder. It was paired with a pair of short shorts barely visible near the hem of the sweater. Joshua had tacked a pink bow in his hair to the left, and on his feet were pink platforms with little diamonds on them. He turned this was and that, and he smiled beatifically.

“Nice,” Neku said, reaching out to adjust the bow. “Your hair is a bit thin.”

“Unfortunately. I might have to try a headband.”

“That would be freaking adorable. A little pink one with cute bunnies on it.”

Joshua giggled. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

If Neku was honest, he was enjoying himself, too.

“Alright,” Joshua clapped his hands at the end of the dress up session, “we need a you pile and a me pile and a possibly get one each pile.”

Each of them chose two outfits and one outfit they would both get in different colors. Neku bought a pair of short boots with glittery wings, and Joshua bought the pink platforms to match the outfit he’d tried on. Instead of making Neku pay, Joshua footed the bill and told Neku it was repayment for the ice cream.

Yeah. Right.

“Ah,” Joshua said, stepping outside with Neku just behind him, “I love shopping therapy.”

Neku laughed and took Joshua’s bags from him. They walked down the street to one of the new cafés opening next to Ramen Don’s. It was tiny and tucked in a small, long space between two buildings, but it smelled delicious and had a cat.

They sat down for a bit of rest and relaxation, and Joshua ordered a coffee while Neku ordered a bubble tea. It was quiet despite the patrons, and overhead a gentle song was playing. Joshua sipped at his coffee and the two of them stared at each other in turns.

“Well,” the Composer finally said, “I suppose I will go first. I had a wonderful time.”

“Yeah, so did I. Uh,” Neku glanced around before leaning in, “do you really think I looked okay?”

“Sweetheart, I wouldn’t have bought the clothes otherwise.”

“True. I think you were cute.”

“Aww, you think I’m cute,” he teased. “Thank you. I appreciate it. I was wondering if you’d like to come over to my place.”

Neku made a face as he sipped the bubble tea.

“It isn’t the sewer, Neku. The sewer is just a rouse. Once you walk into the door you are in a space tucked away from all Shibuya. I got rid of the foosball table, installed an arcade cabinet, upgraded the jukebox, and set up a small chess table. We could spend the night playing games and then we could sleep on the couch. It’s a convertible.”

A sleepover with the city’s most powerful being. A sleepover with a demigod. A sleepover with the one guy Neku didn’t mind showing his softer side to.

A sleepover.

“No pillow fights,” he said, sipping. “I mean it.”

Joshua beamed. When he smiled, it seemed the whole of Shibuya brightened around him. “Wonderful. Though you haven’t known fun until you’ve had a naked pillow fight.”

“I’m not going to ask.”

“I’m not going to share if you did.”

The two of them stared at each other in a playful game of who was going to crack first.

Both of them cracked at the same time and ended up in a round of laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing in the middle of the Pad, Joshua waited for Neku’s response. The boy hadn’t been there since the Game, and the changes had brought the Pad up to a more modern look. Neku had a hand twisting around the shoulder strap of his overnight bag, and he continued surveying the room.

“Huh. Wow,” he finally said, grinning. “this place is pretty cool when you’re not dying.”

Joshua couldn’t hide the laugh bubbling up from his heart. He patted Neku on the back and motioned for him to follow him to the arcade cabinet. Neku dropped his bag and followed.

“Now, I think you might like this. It’s an older cabinet but I had it fully tricked out. Minamimoto decided to become a Harrier, by the way. He works in the RG as a technician for all sorts of things. It seems to have kept him busy and his thoughts for domination have waned with the power he has over machines.”

“I kinda figured he wasn’t dead.”

“Mm. The vending machines were to make sure he didn’t interfere with the final battle. After everything cooled down, I talked to him at length and showed him just how much paperwork there was to being a Composer. He’s agreed to be one of my personal Harriers. If he hears any information I might need to know about, he shoots it on. He’s also immune to point tallies.”

“So, he doesn’t have to Erase Players?”

“Not one bit. But there are times he gets antsy and I let him.” Joshua paused. “Does it bother you?”

“Erasure?” Neku shook his head. “Nah. It’s all part of it, right? I don’t like the idea but it’s not my place to change things. I just gotta put my mark on the world. I made it. I hope they make it, too.”

 _How precious._ Joshua smiled. “Well! I’ll let you fiddle with this. It has every single 8 and 16-bit game released and you’d be surprised how much fun an RPG is to play on an arcade.”

Neku leaned over the controls and glanced at the screen. “Sweet. What do you recommend?”

“Oh? Hm,” he stood next to Neku as the boy scrolled through the lists, “we could play Bubble Bobble. I like the little dragons.”

The game was selected and Neku’s hands hovered over the first player’s controls. He grinned at Joshua and hit the integrated credits button to give them a few credits.

Joshua touched the second player controls and within a couple seconds they were fighting monsters by blowing bubbles and eating fruit. They fought their way through several rounds and Joshua began to feel slightly calm. It was nice to be with someone who could see him as just another person. Not a Composer, not a demigod, not an angel…but a human boy who needed friends. He laughed as Neku poked him in the side, and they shared friendly barbs as the game grew harder and harder.

“Are you having fun?” Joshua asked, not taking his eyes off the game.

“Hell yeah,” he said, laughing brightly. “There’s this one that’s got rainbows though.”

“Oh, yes, Rainbow Islands.” Joshua wiggled the joystick and hit the button in time. “It’s on here. I played it the other day. I love rainbows.”

“Yeah, I know. And pink.”

“Mm.”

“I like you.”

Joshua continued playing before what he’d said sank in. He managed to lose a life just as Neku did, and they stared at the game over screen. “What do you mean?”

“I like you,” Neku said. “You’re a cool person, Josh.”

“Oh. Well. Interesting.”

“What, is it bad that someone likes you?”

“No. Oh! Have you seen the television?”

It was a nice distraction to tug Neku around the room. He pointed a remote at the wall and the television popped out from behind a painting of Shibuya. The screen flicked on and the UGNNetwork began to play and Joshua plopped down on the couch. He patted the seat next to him.

Neku said nothing. He had the strangest expression on his face as he settled down hip to hip.

“Let me see here…I get channels from all over.”

“Cool. I bet you still can’t find anything to watch.”

“I know, right?” Joshua giggled. He handed Neku the remote before relaxing back into the sofa. “Would you like something to snack on? Are you thirsty?”

“Not yet,” Neku said, focused on the television. “Huh. I didn’t know there was an entire channel dedicated to coffee. I bet Mr. H likes it.”

“Oh, you would think so.” Joshua waved his hand. “But he doesn’t. He constantly bitches about how they’re not accurate, how the beans don’t look right, how impersonal they’re being, etc. It’s hilarious, actually, to watch him get upset. Such a mellow individual until you touch his beans.”

Neku paused. He gave Joshua a playful look from the corner of his eyes.

“Wha-oh, Neku, you are terrible.”

“Sorry. I’m a guy. It’s like the first thing I think of.”

“Trust me,” Joshua spread his arm out over the back of the couch behind Neku, “he’s more of a crabapple size.”

“Ew. I’m not going to ask how you know that.”

“It’s purely innocent. How large do you think I am?”

“This isn’t appropriate conversation.”

“Alright, alright,” he laughed, leaning into Neku’s side.

It was comforting when Neku relaxed back against the sofa and put his arm around Joshua. He let his hand rest on Joshua’s shoulder as he tilted his head against Joshua’s.

The Composer felt warm and he slid one hand over to rest on Neku’s lap. Neku’s free hand reached over and curled around his as they continued to watch television. The touch wasn’t romantic. The touch was soft and sweet, and Joshua could feel the gentle lull in Neku’s emotions. He hesitantly tilted his head toward Neku and they sat holding each other while learning how to make coffee soft serve.

Joshua didn’t count the hours they sat watching television. Every thirty minutes or so they had flipped to another channel, sat on it for a bit, and flipped on. Neku had been correct. There were many channels in different languages, but not much to actually invest in. For some reason, it didn’t matter. Just being alone with Neku in the Pad was entertainment enough, and Joshua didn’t want to move even when he felt Neku’s energy was growing hungry.

“Let’s order a pizza,” Neku said, sitting the remote down. “Do you like pizza?”

“My favorite is stuffed pizza. It’s sort of like a calzone, but in a pizza slice shape.”

“Cool. I’ll order some and-“

Before Neku could retrieve his phone, Joshua snapped his fingers and a spread of pizza was on the coffee table before them. “I often don’t use the food power, but I know you’ve been hungry for a bit.”

“So, is it like eating a slice of Shibuya?”

Joshua snorted. “I suppose.”

Neku sighed and stretched as he pulled away from Joshua. They had been so close and so warm that the sudden disconnect made them feel cold. The boy picked up a piece of sausage and pepperoni with a bit of onion and took a bite. “Fuck yes. This is delicious.”

“Thank you,” Joshua said. He leaned over the stuffed pizza and sliced it into segments. “After we eat, would you like to play a little chess? Or perhaps something else?”

“To be honest,” he nibbled on an onion piece, “I’ve never actually played much chess.”

“I’ll get to teach you. Wonderful!”

“What kind of board you got?”

Joshua wiped his mouth and hands on a paper napkin and took a sip of soda to wash the cheese and bread down. “Well, I have several sets. There is…glass, crystal, wood, synthetic ivory, a mini plastic travel set, a cute one with Sugarbunnies, dogs and foxes, uhm…”

“Holy shit. Do you collect them?” Neku wiped his hands. “I should buy you one.”

“Oh, that’s only half of them. I have gold, silver, platinum…I don’t use those much. They’re for display mostly. However,” he tapped a finger to his chin, “there is the Shibuya set.”

Neku tilted his head curiously.

“I don’t think you’d like it.”

“Let me guess,” he stood up with a piece of pizza and walked around the Pad nibbling it, “you made a set with people in it.”

“Yes. It’s based on the Long Game.”

“Hm. I’m in it.”

Joshua could tell it wasn’t a question. He nodded, waved his hand, and held the two inch chess piece in the palm of his hand. It was Neku in a fighting pose, painted in bright colors. “You are my Queen. You are the most powerful Player in my arsenal, and I am just a lonely King. Megumi is on the black side.”

He didn’t say anything as he munched the pizza. Neku wandered behind the bar and stared at the different bottles of wine and such. Once the pizza was gone and he’d licked his fingers clean, he turned to Joshua and smiled. “Let’s do it. I wanna play me.”

“You’re not angry?”

“Why would I be angry?”

He could think of a million reasons, all of which he didn’t have the courage to state. “We should finish eating first, love.”

“Sure. I don’t want to get any grease or cheese on me. Maybe Sho, if he’s in there.”

“He’s Megumi’s Queen.”

“I’m not going to tell you how much that creeps me the fuck out.”

Joshua giggled. “Yes, I know. I could never see them that way.”

“I don’t know. I never thought I’d see Beat with a guy but he’s dating one of the shopkeepers somewhere around Cadoi City. It’s kinda cute how he dresses up and gets all flustered.”

“I can imagine,” he replied, rolling the Neku figure in his hand.

Neku narrowed his eyes. “Hey, Josh?”

“Hm?”

“You do know you’re glowing, right?”

He stared at his hands and dropped the figure to the table. Each long digit was grey and soft, and the light dancing around them was fading up his wrists and arms. Instead of panicking, he shook it off and the humanity he displayed returned, although with more work than it should have taken. Joshua wiggled his fingers and sighed.

He needed to get in contact with Sanae and the High Council. It wasn’t normal. It wasn’t right.

Neku’s touch, his energy, should not affect the Composer.

“Is something wrong?” Neku knelt down, picked up the piece, and flicked his thumb over the hair. “Shit, did I do something?”

“No, no. It was me. I’ve been having…oh,” he tried to come up with something, “issues with certain aspects of my form. It’s most likely because I’m still repairing damage. You did nothing.”

“Cool. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Aw, don’t worry,” Joshua reached out, touched the figure, and let Neku roll it into his hand, “you’d never do anything to hurt me. You’re too sweet. Come on, let’s clean up and play a little chess.”

Neku fist bumped the air before slapping Joshua on the back. “Sweet. I’m so going to kill you.”

“I doubt it,” he teased, “you have no idea what you’re doing.”

“Yeah but, you’re a good teacher. I’m sure it won’t take long before I’m taking all of your pawns and little castle pieces.”

“Oh, _Neku_. You really don’t know much about chess, do you?”

“I know there’s little horses, too. I like those. Hey, I bet you made them Noise and one is a Rhino and it’s Beat, right? It has to be. Tell me it is.”

Joshua closed his eyes. He wasn’t frustrated, he wasn’t annoyed, he was overjoyed at the fact that he would be the one to teach Neku something valuable outside of the Game. He pecked a kiss onto Neku’s cheek and the boy instantly returned it.

Again, Joshua knew it wasn’t romantic. It was a soft, sweet friendship.

He couldn’t ask for more.

\---

It was entirely possible that Neku and Joshua were sitting in a pocket not affected by time. Neku had played Joshua in several rounds of chess where he lost more than won. He challenged Joshua to one of the fighting games on the arcade cabinet, and they fought each other for an indeterminable amount of time. They revisited the pizza and had dessert, and they pulled the convertible couch out to a comfy two person bed. Neku had cleaned up in the adjoining bathroom behind a black paneled door, and in the time he took to shower and change, Joshua had slipped into a pair of fuzzy pajamas.

He was sitting on the bed reading a thin book with a crooked smile on his face. Joshua hadn’t noticed Neku enter the room with a towel furiously rubbing his hair. The Composer sighed, flipped a page, and continued scanning the paper with his eyes.

“Hey,” Neku said. “So, uh, what next?”

“Bedtime, obviously. Come and sit next to me. I’ll brush your hair.”

It sounded girly but whatever. Neku tossed the towel over the back of a chair and Joshua flicked his wrist to make it disappear. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” He snapped the book shut and set it aside on the end table. “My, I can see the tangles from here. You’re going to be fun.”

Neku laughed. He settled down in front of Joshua and started to watch the news as Joshua’s comb slid down in waves. There was a story about Player shortages in certain regions because people were living longer and with less regret. He saw a commercial about CAT’s designs, and he assumed it was one of those cross cultural things as it had been listed with different names in many languages. The comb continued to stroke through his ratty hair until it was smooth, and he knew it was because Joshua’s fingers were tickling down to the nape of his neck.

“You need a trim. Your hair is soft but you have so many split ends it’s like a divorce attorney’s office at the back of your head.”

“Wow. That’s a rather complex joke.”

“I doubt it. You understood it.”

“Hey!” He jabbed backward and hit Joshua’s stomach. “You jerk.”

Joshua giggled and handed the comb to Neku. “My turn.”

“Well, get your sorry ass up here.”

He shouldn’t have said it. Joshua crawled around to the front of the bed and fell forward with his butt sticking up inches from Neku’s face.

“That’s…gross. Cute,” Neku said, “but gross.”

Joshua moved into a more comfortable and less racy position. “Cute?”

“Yeah,” Neku began combing Joshua’s wavy hair, “you’ve got a cute butt. Hasn’t anyone told you? Artistically, it’s just the right size with a bit of curve and a long slope.”

“Interesting.” The Composer stretched his neck and bent forward a fraction. “What do you think of my hair?”

“It’s nice. Kinda thin and a little wispy. I can see why you don’t do anything but tuck it back.”

“It’s a nightmare!” Joshua curled his legs up to his chest and glanced over his shoulder. “But you have amazing hair aside from the splits. We could trim it, condition it, and put some volume into it.”

Neku smirked. He didn’t want to think about what would come after. Bows and frills and who knew what else. His hand smoothed out Joshua’s hair, resting at the base of his skull, just above the collar of the pink Sheep Heavenly pajama shirt. Neku brushed the hair up and away, and noticed an odd little mark at the very edge of Joshua’s hairline. Because his hair was thin and light, it was very noticeable through the strands.

The mark was no longer than half of Neku’s index finger. It was reddish-pink and raised, and shaped like the tip of a spear. He traced it with his finger.

“I was born with that,” Joshua said. “Or I think I was. Mother said I had it since I was a little thing.”

“It looks almost like…a hatchet mark.”

“Well, perhaps I had my head handed to me in a past life.”

“Oh, I’ve heard of that rumor. The birthmarks you have in this life are the death strokes of the last. Of course, I don’t really have any birthmarks. Maybe I’m brand new.”

Joshua shifted on the bed to face Neku. “Or, it could mean the last few times you’ve died were in rather unremarkable ways.”

“Let’s not talk about death,” Neku said suddenly. The lavender of Joshua’s eyes had started to darken and he knew it meant Joshua’s mood was beginning to sour. He flopped back on the bed and tucked his head on a pillow. “I know it’s going to sound lame but…do you like to cuddle?”

“Cuddle? Who doesn’t?”

The Composer curled up next to Neku, one arm over Neku’s stomach, and the other curled under his head on the other pillow. His fingers tickled over Neku’s skin, but his attention seemed to be grabbed by the television broadcast of the High Council Report. He didn’t seem to notice he was stroking the buttons of Neku’s blue pajama shirt, nor did he notice the how his head moved from his arm to Neku’s.

Somewhere between the news speaking of budget cuts and promotions, Joshua had fallen asleep and Neku was left watching a fresh new talk show. It was a little cheesy, but they were interviewing Players who had won before releasing them back into the world. Neku wondered what he’d say after the ordeal he’d been through but…now…who knows.

Joshua shifted a bit, inhaled and exhaled, and relaxed.

His movement caused the sleeve of his top to roll to his elbow. Neku couldn’t help but look at the creamy, smooth skin between it and Joshua’s wrist. He trailed a finger up the arm and Joshua’s fingers twitched slightly. Neku trailed the finger back down and Joshua moaned as if disturbed. Not wanting to wake Joshua from his deep slumber, Neku placed his hand on Joshua’s, and curled his fingers around the Composer’s fine digits.

Wait.

Something wasn’t right.

Where they touched…Joshua’s skin was turning white. It was glowing with the power of Shibuya and the glow moved up and down the arm until the entire right arm was shining. The glimmer snuck under Joshua’s shirt and crawled up the side of his face, removing age and features as it went. What lay next to Neku wasn’t Joshua, but the Composer, full on in form and power.

He looked older than Joshua should. Due to the close proximity, Neku could see _some_ detail to Joshua’s face and eyes. The eyelids fluttered with dreams, and Joshua’s mouth cracked open into a sigh. Joshua mumbled and cuddled closer, his body continuing to change from a human to a deity.

How was it possible?

Joshua was glorious.

But what had triggered the change? Was it Neku? Or had Joshua let his guard down in sleep?

Neku didn’t want to panic. His emotions would wake the sleeping beauty. Instead, Neku relaxed, continued stroking Joshua’s arm, and he focused his attention on the news until it began to fade into darkness as sleep came to claim him as well.

In the bed, surrounded by Joshua’s energy, Neku had the best damn night of sleep he’d ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

It was apparent to Joshua that something was incredibly, terribly, mind-altering wrong. He had fallen asleep next to Neku-which in itself was odd-and when he had woken up, Neku was fast asleep, cradling the full form of the Composer. Joshua knew he should be alarmed. His energy unraveled around the boy but the more Neku coaxed it out, the better he felt. Lifting his hand, he stared at the starlight and glitter of his soul. It was beautiful, just as lovely as the day he first saw it, but there was an extra sparkle to it.

Neku snuggled close, kissed Joshua’s shoulder, and sighed.

The energy flared into a brilliant rainbow hue.

How peculiar.

Joshua closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet, salty scent of his once proxy. He trailed a tingling hand down Neku’s spine and back up. It felt nice to be held. When was the last time he’d held someone without fucking them first? He vaguely recalled a boy when he was twelve who didn’t like to be touched, but he loved being in the same bed as Joshua. Who was that…? It had been so long ago…

“Oh, ow,” Neku said, stirring. “I think I know what sleeping like a log means.”

He pulled together and reigned in his power. “I trust you slept well?”

“I think it’s the best I’ve had. Huh.” Neku was staring him in the face, eyes focused on Joshua’s. “Weren’t your eyes purple?”

“Aren’t they purple?”

“They’re,” his finger danced along Joshua’s eyelid, “wow. Kinda silver with a halo. Do you wear contacts or something?”

Joshua felt his energy loosen at the touch. He didn’t care. He didn’t want to care. He simply let Neku’s life-force push against him. Reaching up, he traced the contours of Neku’s cheek and watched as the silvery light of his Composer form affected Neku’s humanity. The two of them were glowing where they touched and Joshua, again, didn’t care.

“Is this uh,” Neku poked Joshua’s forehead, “normal?”

“I highly doubt it. In fact, I should contact the High Council but I’ve never been one for rules. Touch me again, Neku,” he whispered, leaning into the press of a finger. “It’s strange. I feel safe when I’m with you. Almost as if…I need not worry about Shibuya or anything else. The world is filled with beauty and I can feel it in my veins and in my lungs. I haven’t felt such peace since I took on being a Composer.”

Neku sat up. He straddled Joshua and placed one hand on either side of his head before slowly leaning down to peck a kiss onto his forehead. “Joshua…be honest with me…am I still dead?”

“What? Why would you think that?” He sat up on his elbows, inches from Neku’s face. “Oh, come on, Neku, I wouldn’t lie-well, I wouldn’t lie to you _now_.”

“Heh. It’s just weird,” Neku settled back, sitting on Joshua’s legs, “I mean, no one is supposed to know who you are and here I am, an ex-Player, and I know so much about you. Are they going to take you away from me? I mean, are they going to force us to forget each other?”

“I don’t know,” he replied, honest. “The High Council…they’re a strange collection of angelic beings. Sanae once worked with them more closely, but he fell in love with the city and her people. He wanted to be more human than he was, and the High Council looks down on him for it. They’re all about cold calculation.”

“So…my knowing you and you being with me…us being friends…it’s part of some stupid plan?”

“Most likely.”

“What a bunch of assholes.”

Joshua barked a laugh as it came so suddenly he had no chance to quell it. He giggled and tried to move away, but Neku was heavy on his legs. “Oh, come on, let me up.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t,” he teased, but eventually slid from his legs and the bed. “What’s on the agenda for today? Breakfast on the roof?”

“You have school, don’t you? It’s nearly five in the morning. Shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

Neku shrugged. “Yeah. I suppose so. Do you want to come with me?”

“Come-“ Joshua narrowed his eyes. “You mean pretend to be a transfer student?”

“Sure. It’s been a while since you were in school, right? You died before you could graduate. I think it’d be cute to see you in a uniform.”

Sliding his legs from the bed, Joshua sat up and chewed on his bottom lip. School. He did miss it. Despite the bullying, he did have a few friends, not close ones, but a few. Joshua fancied music and science, and he excelled at most subjects outside any physically taxing ones.

It was probably against the rules. He was already pushing it with Neku-or maybe he wasn’t, who knew-and to interact with other people…

“They won’t know who you are. You’re just Yoshiya Kiryu, transfer student from…from Texas.”

“Texas.”

“Howdy, partner. Pew pew,” Neku said, making finger guns. “C’mon. It’ll be fun.”

Joshua smiled. He stretched and popped his back as he stood, yawning widely. It did sound like fun, and he didn’t have a Game scheduled for another couple of weeks. “Sure. I shall transport us to your home.”

“Apartment.”

“It’s a home, isn’t it?” Joshua quipped. He placed a hand on Neku’s shoulder and in a blink they were in his apartment with time flowing around them once more. The apartment was small and simple, almost cozy, and it smelled like Neku. Joshua left the boy’s side so that he could prepare for the day, and he wandered the apartment in curiosity.

There was a tiny kitchenette, a living space with a kotatsu in the middle, a shrine in the corner for Neku’s mother and a couple grandparents, and a little balcony off the kitchen. Joshua stepped out onto it and inhaled the sticky scent of asphalt and car exhaust, and he peered down at the alleyway below where people walked back and forth on their way to work and school. The apartments were closely packed together to the point that Joshua could stretch his body out and touch the opposite building.

“Are you going to shower?” Neku called, peering out of the bedroom. He was busily tying his tie and adjusting the white button down to line up with his plaid trousers. “It’s warmed up if you want it.”

“No, I’ll be alright,” he sighed, coming back into the apartment. “You live in such a small space.”

“At least I have space. I have this guy friend at school and he lives in the next block with three younger sisters. THREE.”

Joshua laughed. “Well, it wouldn’t bother me. We could share clothes.”

“Ah, I was going to ask you about that. Girl or boy uniform?”

“Boy. I wouldn’t want to take attention from you.”

“Ha. Ha.” Neku shook his head and disappeared back into the bedroom. When he returned he had a matching plaid vest with a pin on the left breast and a book bag slung over his shoulder. “Well, do what you’ve gotta do.”

The Composer flicked his wrist and his outfit shifted to a carbon copy of Neku’s, but with less wrinkles and a proper fit. Joshua tossed his hair and it shifted from white to black, and his eyes became a more subtle purple with a heavy hint of brown. He rubbed at his face and exhaled. “I haven’t done this in such a long time. How do I look?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way but,” Neku stepped closer to fiddle with Joshua’s tie, “you look like a normal, everyday guy. And your tie is too tight.”

Joshua let Neku loosen the knot before smoothing his hands out over his clothes. “What do I do about books and such?”

“You can borrow mine. Trust me. Every time we get a new student they get a uniform and a pass, but they take at least a week to order books and supplies. They also don’t show in the system for several days and it sucks. So, you’re auditing my classes until they can get you your own schedule. Not that we will need it since this is temporary.”

“Well, with a little Composer magic, it could be permanent, but I doubt I would have the time.”

“Meh,” Neku shrugged, “don’t worry about it. I’m going to assume you know where it is.”

“Of course. It was in your file and I know the streets by heart. Should we leave now? It’s only six-thirty and a quarter.”

Neku grabbed his keys and ushered Joshua out into the hallway before locking the door. “It takes twenty minutes to walk there, ten minutes to do the whole locker thing, another five to get to homeroom on the third floor, five to ten more to use the bathroom and get a snack, and whatever is left you socialize.”

“How…hm…boring.”

“I figured you’d say that. It’s kinda dull but since I got the axe and came back, there’s a certain charm to it. It’s an easy entrance into society and you get to make connections you can use the rest of your life for business and family. Sure, it’s not running the world, but it’s a living.”

They left the apartment and started down the sidewalk. There were a couple groups of children and teenagers in different uniforms talking as they walked their way to their respective schools. Joshua watched them as they lived, and he had a certain fondness for the familiarity of normal life. He had walked these streets with his own group to and from school, and for a moment he was back in time doing the same thing with the same people.

Neku reached out, brushed his fingers against Joshua’s, and the two of them held hands as they strolled down the street. Nobody seemed to care. No one gawked at the two boys being affectionate. No one pointed and laughed at the strange looking boy from America. The latter was obviously because Joshua had changed to blend in, but he still felt as if someone would shout at any moment:

_“Hey, there’s that freak Kiryu. See any dead people lately? Why don’t you go and join them. No one wants you in the world of the living because you’re a freak. You’re an abomination to God. What are you a demon? Where’s the horns, Kiryu? Ooh, are you going to curse us? Why don’t you just do the world a favor and shoot yourself between-“_

“Hey,” Neku tugged Joshua to a stop, “are you alright? You’re pale and shaking. Shit, Josh, you’re covered in a cold sweat. Are you sick? Did something happen?”

“N-no. I’m fine. I was just…having a moment.”

Neku shook his head. “Don’t lie to me. I know that look. You’re having a flashback.”

“It’s nothing.”

“You can trust me, alright? I won’t let anyone hurt you.” The boy held his hand out. “Come on. Forget those loser assholes. I’m your friend.”

Joshua swallowed hard. He took Neku’s hand once more. “I trust you.”

“Good. If we get there early enough, we can get a sweet bun before class. There’s also a computer lab and a fully stocked vending machine room with snacks and drinks. Maybe I could take you to the track during phys ed and show you how fast I can run.”

The words were soothing Joshua’s soul and overwriting the ones he’d heard so often. He smiled, squeezed Neku’s hand, and stared into the distance as they moved forward. Neku’s school was just ahead and the day would be good. Joshua would make sure of it.

\---

“Holy shit, Neku. Who’s the looker?”

“Oh, shut up, Kenichi,” Neku groaned, rubbing his temples. “You hit on everything.”

Joshua looked between the two of them. It was the start of the day, with a collection of male students and a couple females in one class. The classroom was perfectly setup with rows of desks and a marker board in the front scribbled with names and dates. From the look of it, History would be the first subject of the morning. He watched as the girls talked about the night before and who was cute and what people should be wearing. He listened idly to the boys in the corner talking about rather inappropriate things. In front of him, Neku and his school friend were talking about Joshua, but he felt disconnected from the conversation as he attempted to act normal.

“His name’s Yoshiya. He’s a transfer student from Texas. They screwed up again and he’s not officially in the system.”

“Damn,” the boy said, flicking his hair back, “when are they going to fix that shit? It’s been months.”

“It’s what they get for firing Miss Yamada.”

“Why was that?”

Joshua held back a yawn.

“Because she got caught stealing office supplies. Like it’s such a big deal to need more than one pencil or two ink pens. Whoo,” Neku said, waving his hands. He seemed to notice Joshua’s glazed eyes. “Oh, sorry, we got carried away.”

“It’s quite alright,” Joshua sighed. “It’s such a strange place. I haven’t been in a Japanese school…well…hm…I barely recall. I was younger than I am now.”

Smooth, Joshua.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine. I heard the grading scale in America is a bitch. What are you, a B?”

Joshua blinked. What had he been? Ah, right. “I had a four point oh.”

“Shit. You’re one of those smarty pants. I’ll have to copy off your notes.”

The bell dinged and everyone took their seats before the teacher entered the classroom. Neku went up to explain the situation to her and she nodded solemnly. It was just another tack on the board.

“Alright, class, we’ve got another auditor. Yoshiya Kiryu, will you stand up?”

He did so, bowed politely, and folded his hands in front of him. “Yes, Sensei?”

“Everyone, please be sure to treat Mr. Kiryu with respect. He comes from Texas in the United States, and he’s probably a bit culture shocked. Aren’t you?”

“Oh, no, ma’am. I was only in Texas for a few years. My father is originally from Japan. It’s a wonderful place with good ideals. I’m enjoying my time here.”

The teacher smiled weakly and motioned for him to sit. He could hear the students mumbling about him and he attempted to fight the pink rising on his cheeks. Class fell into attendance and studies, and the morning went by fairly fast. Lunch arrived and he ate a sweet bun and milk, and Neku managed to snag a couple bags of green tea cookies. He shared them with Joshua and the two boys fended off questions from the curious classroom.

“You’re so cute,” one girl gushed, “how old are you?”

“Fifteen.”

“You look much younger. Such soft skin,” another said, tickling her fingers over his cheek, “oh, sorry, I was trying to see if you’re wearing makeup. Nope. You’re flawless. I’m jealous!”

Joshua giggled. “Thank you.”

“Say, Neku, is he your boyfriend or something?” One of the guys asked, shaking Neku by the shoulders in a playful manner. “Heh, I bet you are. You’re perfect for each other.”

“Stop. It.” Neku grumbled. He slapped the hands away. “You guys think about fucking way too much for people who’ve never been laid.”

A round of oohs and laughter filled the classroom. Neku poked his friend in the side.

Joshua suddenly felt oddly connected to the gaggle of classmates. Despite not being human, not being alive, and being far older than the others, he felt he belonged. He continued to nibble food and answer questions, and even gave advice at one point about the best oil removing cloths. They talked about fashion, about how much turmoil there was in the United States, and about how Joshua was fitting in.

Lunch was over far too fast. Luckily, the afternoon went quickly, and they were near the lockers talking while Neku attempted to trade notes with someone. Joshua leaned against one of the doorways and he felt a bristle of energy on the back of his neck.

Standing near the front gate was Sanae, and he looked rather confused at the situation. Joshua giggled and slapped Neku on the back. “We’ve got company.”

“Who’s that?” Kenichi asked, squinting. “He looks old.”

“He’s…a friend,” Joshua replied. “If it hadn’t been for him I wouldn’t be near as settled as I am. It was nice meeting you, Kenichi. You are such a wonderful companion.”

The boy laughed nervously. It was obvious he found Joshua attractive. “Y-yeah…thanks…”

Neku hugged his friend and took Joshua by the hand as they walked to the gate.

“You hugged him.”

“Huh? Yeah. He’s been going through some shit. Not to mention,” Neku dug in his pocket for a role of breath mints and popped one in his mouth, “we kinda got close after the whole dead thing.”

“Oh. How wonderful.” Joshua turned toward the barista leaning against the wall. “Hello, Sanae. Fancy meeting you here.”

“First things first,” he said, “what in the actual hell are you doing?”

“Auditing a classroom. I found it quite nice. The youth of today are not much different from those of my time but they seem to be a bit more clued in and understanding. How strange it is,” he said, squeezing Neku’s hand. “Sanae, what are you doing out of the café?”

“I’m allowed a life,” the man snorted. “I was gettin’ a few supplies. Walk with me.”

“I don’t think it’s wise for two young boys to be around an old man.”

Sanae growled. Neku laughed.

“Fine, fine,” Joshua sighed dramatically, “where are you headed?”

“Straight to Hell if you don’t stop raising my blood pressure.”

Joshua shook his head. They walked next to the barista as he lead them down the street and to one of the shops he frequented. The two of them waited outside for Sanae to make his purchase and they continued on their way to an art store not too far from Dogenzaka. Inside, Neku broke away from Joshua and Sanae went to the back. He knew the management.

Instead of following Neku, Joshua wandered the store like he hadn’t in years. It smelled of pencils and ink, and of paint and gloss. The air was electric with creativity, and under the dimmed lights Joshua felt completely at peace. He thumbed through drawing magazines and books, and he browsed the art book section for anything to give him inspiration.

In the far corner, he saw Neku staring into a glass case with lighting cast onto various sets of pencils, paint, and pastels. Neku’s attention was on a particular set, the finest of the fine, and he seemed to be depressed at the sight.

Even from a distance, Joshua knew it was expensive. He re-shelved the book he’d been glancing through and went to stand next to his friend. The set was over two hundred dollars and Joshua knew Neku didn’t have the money for it, even with all the commissions he did.

“It’s not the supplies,” Joshua said, “that make the art. It’s the artist.”

“Yeah,” Neku replied, voice distant. “It’s just…really beautiful. The ornate wood, the gold detailing, the high value products…it’s just…hm…I’ll never be able to afford it.”

Joshua placed a hand on Neku’s shoulder. “Would you like me to buy it for you?”

“No, no,” he said, shaking his head furiously. “I want to be able to buy it for myself. It’s going to be years until I can…but it’ll make it that much more important to me.”

“You’re a rare find, Neku Sakuraba.”

Neku turned, smiled softly, and reached out to run a thumb over Joshua’s cheek. “So are you.”

“Aight,” Sanae said, interrupting the moment, “I got what I need. You kids wanna come over fer some cheap coffee?”

“If it’s cheap,” Joshua hummed, “you’ve got something to say.”

“Yeeeahhh…c’mon. I’ll throw in some food.”

“Holy shit,” Neku nearly shouted, “is the world going to end? Is Shibuya in danger? I’d ask if Joshua fell in a well, but he’s right here.”

Sanae grumbled, adjusted the bags he held, and turned away muttering something about the youth of Shibuya being a bit too mouthy. He didn’t wait for them to follow.

“Come on, Neku. We wouldn’t want to give him a heart attack or stroke.”

Neku grinned cattily and allowed Joshua to pull him from the store. They casually walked down the sidewalk just a few feet away from Sanae, surrounded by the noise and smells of the city. It was a nice distraction from being Composer, and though it couldn’t last, Joshua was dead set on enjoying it. A soft breeze rustled his hair and he walked with a lightness in his step he hadn’t had for years.

Despite knowing something was obviously off with his barista mentor, Joshua felt elated.

Nothing could bring him down from this high.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Warning: I take liberties with God. If you're easily offended, look away.]

The café was empty as always, and stocked with fresh desserts and small entrees. On entering the WildKat, Neku was immediately struck in the face by the smell of strong coffee and rich roasts. He sneezed, rubbed his nose, and took a seat at the bar while Mr. H walked around to the other side. Joshua sat next to Neku and he leaned on the counter with his hands folded together.

“Tell me, Sanae, what’s the problem?”

A letter landed on the counter with a smack. It was thick and covered in little stickers and glittery text in a language Neku was certain had to be angelic in nature. He eyed the packet, trying to decipher who had sent it and who to. Picking it up, he turned it this was and that, frowning at the strange tingle he received from touching it.

Joshua snatched it away and smiled. “Aw, He wrote me a letter. How adorable! I haven’t had lunch with Him in quite some time. Perhaps He’s looking for companionship.”

“Who?” Neku questioned.

“Yeah,” the barista said, “but He’s also notoriously crafty and might be givin’ you a false sense of security or somethin’.”

“Who?” Neku asked again.

“Oh, He’s not that cruel. Granted, He did Erase an entire planet, but He also collects stars and little snow globes with whole cities in them.”

“Who?” Neku raised his voice, and waved his hand between the two.

Finally noticing Neku, Joshua piped up. “It’s from God.”

God. God? The God?

“Phones, it ain’t what yer thinkin’.”

“And what,” he grasped the counter’s edge with his clammy hands, “am I thinking?”

Joshua pecked him on the cheek. “Don’t fret. He’s a sweet person once you get to know Him.”

“But He’s…GOD.”

“Yes. He is.”

“But…that’s like…scary.”

“Why?” The Composer made a rather confused face. “You aren’t afraid of me, are you? I have exactly one-fifth of the power of the Lord. We are blessed with His life.”

One-fifth. Joshua could turn Shibuya over for fun and stop time between the UG and RG. He could make things from thin air, he could spawn Noise and crown Reapers to kill people. Joshua had the ability to reform souls and pull pieces out as Entry Fees. He was _powerful_ , and he was only _one-fifth_.

“Oh, I think I broke Neku,” Joshua said, reaching out to fluff his hair. “Neku, are you alright?”

“No. Not really.”

“Hm, well, don’t be afraid. You haven’t seen Sanae’s angelic form. It’s far scarier than what I can do and the Lord God. Compared to the horror that is this barista, God is a cake walk.”

“Thanks,” Mr. H snorted. “Yer a jerk.”

Joshua shrugged. He slit the envelope open with his finger and pulled out a three sheet folded letter written with shimmering golden ink and detailed with enough stickers that it rivaled a teenagers emoji ridden text message. It was in the same language as the envelope and Joshua began to read it aloud.

“Dearest Joshua, I have great news for you. After some debate, your handling of Shibuya during the Long Game was exceptional. Neku Sakuraba is also to be commended, as he is an integral part of the fabric of Shibuya and the RG. However, we do need to discuss a few details, and I want to meet your friend. Please bring Sanae, Neku, and yourself to my office as soon as you finish this letter. Now! How have you been?”

“Is that,” Neku swallowed nervously, “the only part that’s important?”

Joshua smiled peacefully. “All of it is important, however, the first page is the only part you need to worry about for now.”

He continued to read silently while Neku watched. Joshua’s mouth moved in what could be considered words as he giggled here and there. The letter was front and back and covered all three sheets, and even the margin on the last page. It was signed with hugs and kisses, and a stamp verifying the authenticity. Joshua folded the letter up, tucked it away in the envelope, and whisked it through the air to disappear.

“So,” Mr. H was pouring cups of coffee, “what’s shakin’?”

“He got a puppy.”

Neku had taken a small drink and he sputtered and coughed. “Wait. God got a puppy?”

“Mmhm. He loves animals. It was a gift from His son.”

Jesus. Jesus gave God a puppy.

“What kind?” The barista asked, completely unphased.

“A brown Labrador,” Joshua replied, sipping his to-go cup of coffee. “We should get going. He gets a bit miffed if we’re late.”

Neku shook his head and waved his hands. “Oh, no. I’m not going to see God looking like this. I can’t possibly face the guy who created the world in a school uniform.”

“Sweetheart,” the Composer sighed, “God knows every inch of you. He touched your soul and He made you in His image. You need not worry about what you wear before Him.”

“That’s mildly creepy but okay. I trust you.”

Joshua giggled. “Good. If you trust me, you can trust Him. Sanae, are you ready?”

“Lemme get some lids.”

There were four cups, three mediums and one tall. Neku leaned close to sniff the coffee and it had a sharp scent of cinnamon and honey. On the side of the cup were letters in the same strange language, and he continued to inhale the sweet smell until Mr. H popped a lid on the cup. He grabbed his own cup along with the tall cup and nodded to Joshua.

“Ah, this will be fun,” he said, standing up to allow his full form to shine.

It was weird seeing a Composer holding a coffee cup.

Neku felt like the odd one out. A normal human being surrounded by angels and gods. He shivered a bit, began to tremble, and his legs grew weak as the energy of the city shifted around him and became something more bright and soft. Shutting his eyes tight, he shook with fear hard enough to clatter his teeth.

Heaven. God. Angels.

“Open your eyes,” Joshua commanded.

He couldn’t ignore the pull of those words. Neku blinked his eyes open. They were in the waiting room of an office. The ground and walls were made with soft white clouds, but the furniture and wall hangings were just as normal as any other office space. Neku managed to move toward a wall, and he shoved his finger into the fluffy substance. Above, the ceiling was made of clouds hanging with tiny golden stars. It was just low enough for him to reach up and touch one, and it tinkled like a bell.

The receptionist-sitting behind a simple, wooden desk-tapped her pen on the desk and scribbled something down before returning to typing on an old school computer. Her hair was done up in a bun on top of her head and the wrinkles on her face and neck gave her a grandmotherly appearance. She pressed a button and a cheery voice on the other end said, “Yeeeeees?”

“Sir, the three you requested are here.”

“Of course they are. I really don’t know why we continue this farce. I know _everything_.”

“Sir, if you don’t mind me saying so, you were the one who asked for the intercom to be installed.”

There was a long pause, a bubbly giggle, and the return of, “oh, right. Silly me. Send them in.”

She pushed a button and a door hidden in the clouds slid open with a beep. Joshua nudged Neku inside and though he fought it, he was shoved into the room.

It wasn’t much different from the waiting area except there were no walls or ceiling to be seen. Instead, there was nothing but light stretching out as far as Neku could see. Hundreds of crystal stars glittered in the light. He reached out, picked one up in the palm of his hand, and was in awe of the stunning color glowing within.

“You can keep it, if you want,” the deep voice said. It had a happy lean behind the inflection and it filled the room with warmth. “You’re Neku, aren’t you?”

Neku turned, expecting to see a tall figure with huge wings and hundreds of eyes.

He didn’t see anyone. He looked around and was confused until a tug on his shirt made him tilt his attention below.

“Hello there,” a four foot tall man with a somewhat chubby build looked up at him, “you may call me God, Lord, or anything else catching your fancy. Oh, I sometimes enjoy being called Father.”

God was four feet tall.  Four feet tall. FOUR FEET TALL.

He also had a full head of wiry white and silver hair that reminded Neku of sheep. His eyes were glowing silver and had no pupil or iris. It was all silver. The color was incredibly beautiful, but Neku couldn’t stare into them for long without feeling his stomach drop out. He moved his attention to the freckles on the dusky cheeks and tanned skin. God’s cupid bow mouth was grinning happily.

“My, you are cute! Come, sit,” He offered, motioning to the three chairs in the room. “Sanae, you cat, you brought coffee. Oh! It’s my favorite, I can tell.”

Neku managed to stumble over to a chair. It was a modern affair in clear plastic, but when he sat down in it, it felt like Heaven on his back. The chair held him in all the right places and he found he was relaxing despite his nervousness. He watched God and His angel interact, talking about coffee and “those cute little muffins with sprinkles” before God decided to sit.

The poor guy had to climb onto a stack of phonebooks in His chair and He kicked His feet as He smiled at the three gathered. “As you know, I wanted to see you for many reasons. I hope life in Shibuya has been treating you well. Neku, I am sure you know why you are here.”

“Probably,” he sipped his coffee for something to do, “because of the glowy thing.”

“Glowy thing?” Mr. H asked, leaning to peer around Joshua who was sitting in the middle.

“Ah, right,” Joshua said. “The other day, Sanae, I noticed where I touched Neku my form was fluxuating out of my control. Neku, go on.”

Neku didn’t want to do it. Regardless, he reached out and threaded his fingers with Joshua’s as he held their hands up. The Composer’s form rippled, and the skin of a normal human being began to take shape where Neku’s fingers touched. It crawled up Joshua’s arm and the more Neku focused, the more human Joshua was becoming.

“The hell,” Mr. H barked. “Why the fuck didn’t ya tell me?”

“Language, language,” God said, clicking his tongue. “I’ll make you put money in the swear jar.”

Joshua giggled and pulled away, instantly changing back. “Sorry, Sanae, but there are some things I simply want to play with before telling you.”

“It’s alright,” God began, “he wouldn’t have been able to do much. It’s a miracle you two don’t implode around each other. Neku’s soul is bright and is warring with the energy you possess, Joshua. Together you two could make a formidable force, but it would take time and work to perfect it. Neku, I want you to come here. Come and stand beside me.”

It was weird how Neku didn’t feel afraid anymore. He rose from his seat, moved toward God, and bent down slightly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah? Oh, you’re cute. Here,” He said, cupping Neku’s face in his chubby little hands, “let me hold your soul. Mm. How wonderful. It glitters.”

Neku felt faint. He closed his eyes and managed a soft oh before God released him.

“Beautiful. You’ve been polished into a wonderful creation. Unfortunately, there is a bit of bad news I must relate to you. Neku’s soul is no longer vibrating on the RG frequency alone. He has begun to transition to the UG, and his soul is breaking down. You feel quite alright, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, standing up. “I…I feel fine.”

“It is an exceptionally rare occurrence, but Neku’s soul impressed Shibuya so much that she is demanding he become a part of her. If he doesn’t, his soul will begin to unravel and he will be absorbed into the next most powerful being in the city.” God hummed. “Yes. Joshua and Neku’s souls are becoming one.”

Wait. Did that mean…he’d cease to exist?

“That’s not…fair…I won the Game. I’ve been trying my best.”

God smiled like a father to a son. “Sweetheart, shh. It’s alright. You have two options. Either you accept what is happening and you two become a double unit Composer, or I could erase your memories, rewind time, and set you back on your path without the recollection of Joshua. It would mean you are no longer what you are, and you will have the small chance of returning to how you were pre-Game.”

Forget Joshua?

He glanced at the Composer who was clearly attempting false bravado as he scrolled through his phone with a bored expression.

Neku walked back to the stars. He watched them twinkle and he let the one in his hands go to join the others in the vast, endless light.

Forget Joshua. Forget the Game. Chance being an emo-asshole all over again.

No friends. No growth. No…change.

If he chose life, it wouldn’t be one he’d want.

But if he chose Joshua…he wouldn’t exist in the RG as he had been. Composers weren’t supposed to be known to others. He’d be erased from everyone’s memory. Again, he would have no friends.

Except for Joshua.

He looked at Joshua once more. There was a sadness in his gaze even as it avoided Neku. He could see that Joshua had assumed Neku already made a choice to leave him, and he was steeling his soul for the pain he’d feel at their separation.

Neku couldn’t do it.

“I…I need some…I…”

“Here, a coin toss,” God said, throwing a small coin at Neku. “Heads, you remain in the RG. Tails, you and Joshua are irrevocably linked.”

The coin glittered in his palm.

He slid his thumb underneath and prepared to toss it.

No. No. He couldn’t do it.

Neku’s fingers slid open and the coin fell to the clouds below. He shook his head.

“I can’t do it. I can’t put this on the flip of a coin. I don’t need to.”

The Composer stood. “I see.”

“No, you don’t,” Neku barked. He wanted to hit something or kick a hole in a wall. His mind raced and his heart followed suit. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t _fair._

God suddenly clapped. “Wonderful!”

The three men stared at Him. Mr. H frowned, Joshua pursed his lips, and Neku narrowed his eyes.

“You’ve decided. A coin toss is a sure way to know what you want. The moment the coin is to be flipped, or just when it flies into the air, your heart screams for the choice you want.”

Neku stared at his hands. The digits were beginning to go grey, his body began to melt, and he felt the power of the city flow into him with just a touch of Joshua on the edges. It didn’t hurt. He expected it to burn or ache, but it didn’t hurt. It felt right. His soul resonated with Joshua’s and he felt more right than he had in an entire lifetime of struggling to find who he was.

“You,” Joshua breathed, “you chose me?”

It didn’t matter anymore. Neku flung toward Joshua and wrapped the Composer in a tight embrace.

“Of course I did, you fucking idiot.”

“Ah, ah,” God said, “language, mister.”

“Screw that,” he returned. Pulling away from Joshua, he retrieved the coin and dropped it into a ceramic mug with the words swear jar on it. “There.”

God giggled. He seemed pleased.

“Okay,” Mr. H broke the moment, “what now, yer highness?”

“Don’t be rude, Sanae, or I’ll take what’s left of your wings,” He said, frowning. “You’ve always been a mouthy sort. But worry not. I have no other-OH! The puppy! I have to show him to you!”

He slid from the chair, sprung toward the double unit Composers and took both of their hands. “I let him stay in the garden for now. I think you’ll love how cute he is! Joshua, you should get a puppy.”

“Maybe,” he said, smiling at Neku, “maybe we will.”


End file.
